


simple sunsets

by souptime



Series: seventeen m/m one-shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Photography, really short whoops, theyre just some guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: "they loved to spend their days like this--going off to an undiscovered part of their city, just the two of them, to take as many photos as their memory would allow."





	simple sunsets

    it was sometime in mid-july. the breeze wasn’t strong, but it was just enough to make the evening weather perfect. the sun was still setting; it casted a fiery glow across the city. but they weren’t down there, with all the noisiness and crowded streets. no, they were above them, looking down on the people like ants. one of them pulled a camera out from his bag and took several pictures of the landscape. he loved to take pictures, and did so whenever time allowed. his companion, too, enjoyed photography, but perhaps not as much as the other. nonetheless, they loved to spend their days like this--going off to an undiscovered part of their city, just the two of them, to take as many photos as their memory would allow. 

 

    “look here,” one of them said, gesturing to the camera lens on his phone. the other put his camera down and did as he was told, running a hand through his hair. he smiled softly and held up a peace sign. once he heard the sound of a picture being taken, he picked his camera back up and resumed his photo-taking. the taller of the two looked down at his phone with a satisfied look on his face. his golden skin shone with the sun’s rays on him, making him look like an angel. he hummed a soft tune to himself as he set his phone down on the grass beside him. his friend took just one more picture before leaning back on his hands. they both admired the scenery for a while.

 

    a hand snaked through the grass and grasped another one, squeezing tightly. the shorter of the two looked at the other with a questioning smile. 

 

    “let me do this,” he murmured, smiling back. “is it not comfortable?”

 

    “no, no, this is fine.”

 

    “good.” 

 

    with that, they both watched the sun set until they could see it no longer.


End file.
